


We Wish You a Horny Christmas (and a Fappy New Yeet)

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Crack, Inappropriate Use of a Santa Costume, Kissing Booths, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mostly - Freeform, okay there's some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Burning Rescue decides to put up a kissing booth to raise some funds for charity! Well, Galo decides. Lio just tags along.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105
Collections: Under the Mistletoe





	We Wish You a Horny Christmas (and a Fappy New Yeet)

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Promare discord for giving me a chance to unleash my absolute feral self

The idea is stupid from beginning to finish. Probably the reason Galo is so determined to see it through.

“It’s going to be fun!” Galo yells when Lucia suggest it. It’s a joke, but Galo doesn’t seem to be aware of that, and it’s too late to change his mind anyway. And to be honest, how much harm can one idiot do? 

A lot, it seems, albeit not quite in the way Lio envisioned.

His demise comes in the form of a generic Santa Costume, complete with a falling apart fake beard and cheap silver wig. 

“How do I look?” Galo asks, a big smile on his face, and Lio tries not to laugh.

Lucia doesn’t try to suppress hers snort. “Do you even know what a kissing booth is?”

“A booth where you give kisses?” Galo tilts his head and his bear falls off. He bends over to retrieve it, and there is a loud sound of a cloth tearing.

“Oops,” Galo says. “Guess I got one too small.”

Lio would lecture him on not destroying articles of clothing if he wasn’t staring as Galo’s chest ripped the cheap jacket to shreds. Because holy fuck.

“Guess you have to get by without it,” Lucia says. Lio tries not to notice the look she sends him. 

He also tries not to notice how the pants just barely hold on Galo’s hips and how very much he would like for them to join the jacket on the floor and how Galo’s skin is covered in goosebumps from the cold and-

“Well, then,” Lio says before the rest of his blood travel south, “shall we get started?”

Galo beams from behind that stupid beard and Lio wants to kiss him so much. 

The Christmas Fair of Promepolis looks much like Weihnachtsmarkt does not, and Lio would know that if he has ever seen a Weihnachtsmarkt. But he hadn’t, so the Fair looks like the most magnificent thing in the world to him.

Burning Rescue had an idea for a long time to set up something to raise funds for some noble cause, but the occasion never really presented itself with their hands full of work. But now they can take a little breather, and besides, who wanted to tell Galo that this is probably not the best way to get funds for ex-burnish?

They set the booth, and though everyone else refuses to contribute in any way that involved exchanging bodily fluids, they at least help to make the booth looked something short of shabby before scattering to do whatever. Lio really can’t blame them. It’s not like he wants to see Galo give kisses to random strangers, either, but what can he do? It’s charity, it’s an effortless way to trick some middle-class families out of their monet, and it’s honestly better than whatever else Galo could propose.

So he grabs some mulled wine from a nearby stand and returns just as Galo kisses some kid on the top of their head. It doesn’t escape Lio how the mother suspiciously eyes Galo’s chest. 

The small girl giggles as she leaves. “Thanks, Santa!”

“Thanks, small lady!” Galo waves his hand so hard he almost knocks over the cup Lio places in front of him.

Well, it’s not so bad if it’s kids, Lio supposes. “Do we have a certain goal to accomplish?”

“Not really. We need as many as we can get.” Galo takes a sip from the cup and winced slightly. “Bleh.”

“Drink. You must be cold without even so much as a shirt on.”

“My burning soul never lets me get cold!”

“I am  _ not _ taking care of you again when you catch a-”

“Excuse me,” comes a small voice. Lio blinks.

The small boy looks like he is about to start crying, but also like he very much tries to suppress that feeling. And he is alone at a Christmas Fair.

That is not good. 

“Are-”

“Are you lost?!” Galo all but jumps out of the booth; he squats down to get on an eye-level of the kid and beames in that way he always does on the job.

The kid nods. 

“Come on. Let’s go find your mommy.” Galo extends his gloved hand to the kid. He turns around. “Lio, watch the booth, will you?”

Before Lio can as much as reply Galo and the kid disappear in the crowd. Uh-oh.

Lio sighs, promises himself he will kick Galo’s ass after this, and sits down in that damn chair.

How long can Galo take? Probably not that much - he was experienced in that kind of things, and besides, not many people have come here already, so the chances of Lio actually having to do anything are-

He cursed it. “Excuse me.”

Lio swallows his pride and puts on his business smile, praying for Promare to come just one last time so he can set something on fire and flee before he murders someone. “Yes?”

“Uh.” The man looks harmless enough, just another one in a crowd. “It’s two Promepolis dollars, right?”

“Correct,” Lio replies just a little bit too cheerful. “All the profit will go towards Burning Rescue’s efforts at improving the living situation of-”

The man all but shoves the two dollars into the fund box and grabs Lio’s face and  _ oh, fuck, is that tongue? _

Lio pushes his hands against the man and tries to shove, but he’s too weak without the fire in his body, and-

-and he’s yanked back by his arm, roughly. 

“May I ask what you’re doing?” Galo’s gaze is fixed on the man. Not many people could pull off looking threatening with a fake Santa beard, but Galo does it effortlessly. Maybe because his voice almost drops to a growl.

“Uh,” the man says, “I-”

“Leave.” 

Lio massages his temples as the man runs away. “Ugh.”

“Yikes,” Galo agrees. “I’m sorry I took so long.”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Lio says. “I was about to throw the wine on him. I just was… surprised.” He smiles weakly. 

Galo doesn’t look convinced. “Still, sorry. That sure ruined the fun for you.”

“I’m not that delicate,” Lio huffs. 

“I know.” Galo bumps his shoulder slightly into Lio. “Want a kiss to make you feel better?”

“I believe it’s two dollars?” 

“Can make an exception just for you.” Galo’s arm sneak around Lio’s waist.

“Hmm.” The proposition is tempting and he does need to rinse his mouth. But he can do one more. 

Lio leanes in, standing on his tiptoes to reach Galo’s ear. “How much for sucking you off right here?”

Galo makes a small sound and his face flushes red in seconds. “ _ Lio! _ ”

“Come on, I’ll be quick.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about and you know it!” He’s almost as red as his hat, and, damn, it really is easy to rile Galo up. Lio is most certainly sure that the hardness poking him is not part of the costume.

He smirks and gives it a little squeeze before he kisses Galo on a cheek. “If you’ll be quiet, no one’s going to see.”

Galo swallows visibly. It’s all Lio needed as a confirmation.

He bends over and crawls under the stand table as discreetly as he can. Thanks Lucia for designing the thing with a wall in the front; if he doesn’t kick, it should be alright to commence the operation.

Galo hesitates, just for a second, but in the end chooses to obediently seat in the chair in front of Lio’s face. Good. 

Lio yanks down Galo’s pants and, as he suspected, Galo isn’t wearing any underwear this time either. As if he’s begging to be fucked in that innocent Santa costume.

Galo is already almost fully hard, flushed with that nice shade of pink Lio likes. 

His fingers ghost over the tip and Galo shudders under his hands. 

“We need to take care of that,” Lio says, spreading the wetness between his fingertips. “We can’t have you staining the costume, can we?”

Galo’s thighs quiver and spread just a bit more. Oh, he’s eager.

“Good boy,” Lio purrs. And then, “Oh, Mr. Santa, I was  _ so  _ naughty this year. Won’t you give me some nice, thick-”

“Oh my god,” Galo groans. “Shut  _ up. _ ”

Lio giggles and puts Galo’s dick in his mouth.

Taking all of Galo in is always a bit of a challenge, but one that Lio likes very much. The better he gets at it, the more desperate sounds he could get out of Galo, and it in itself is worth all the time he spent learning to control his gag reflex.

Galo’s hips shiver as Lio’s nose brushes against his pubic hair, but he doesn’t even attempt to thrust into Lio’s mouth. Lio has trained him well, well enough that Galo lets out an impatient sound as Lio started moving.

There are people all around them, talking, shopping, and Galo moans like a bitch in heat in the middle of it all, even as he tries to stifle the sounds spilling out of his mouth with his hand. 

Maybe someone will notice. Maybe someone will come to the booth and see Galo’s flushed face and open mouth and shivering hips, and see how much of a good boy he is, not taking more than Lio was offering.

Thank God for that pathetic Santa beard. Without it, Galo would probably be exposed by now. He never really learned to control his expressions. And besides, Lio knows exactly where to lick and prod to make him melt.

Galo is so painfully hard against Lio’s tongue, the sweet, wet weight well worth the soreness forming in his jaw and neck. Lio has always loved the way Galo tastes just before he cums, the salty precum flooding Lio’s mouth as Galo’s hips start to snap-

“Galo! Earned anything yet?” 

Galo’s entire body jumpe and Lio almost chokes on his dick. 

“A-aina!” Galo says, his voice just a bit too shaky. “I, uh- You can see for yourself, it’s over here.”

“Where’s Lio?” 

Lio would smirk if his mouth wasn’t occupied. Instead, he does the next best thing and starts to move again, dragging his tongue along Galo’s length.

Galo groans.

“Are you alright?” Worry rings in Aina’s voice. “You’re red… I mean, I think? Your chest definitely is. Are you sure it isn’t too cold for you?”

“No! I mean, yeah! Uh- How’s everyone?” Galo seems to try to push his hips away from Lio’s mouth, but he really can’t do that without standing up with his dick out, so it’s more annoying than really an obstacle. 

Lio doesn’t like being annoyed.

He grabs Galo’s balls with his free hand and hums against his dick as he sucks on the tip in the way that Galo loves.

“Galo, are you really sure-”

“AGH!”

Galo’s hips shake and jump and he’s spilling against Lio’s tongue, bitter and hot. Lio licks it up and swallows as best as he can, letting Galo ride his orgasm out, pumping all he can into Lio. 

And as soon as he’s done, Lio crawls up and stands up to see Aina’s red face. “Hello there.”

Lio doesn’t make an attempt at wiping the trail of semen that slipped out of the corner of his mouth. 

“You-” Aina shoots looks between Lio and Galo, as if she couldn’t decide on who to yell first. “You’re both so shameless!”

Lio shrugs. “He was asking for it.”

“ _ Unbelievable _ ,” Aina says. She shakes her head as she turns to leave. “At least make yourself presentable again before someone comes.”

Lio grins. He shoves Galo lightly. “You still there?”

“Mhm,” Galo says. His eyes are glassy and he’s still panting heavily. Lio loves how devastated he looks, still too relaxed to even pull on his pants.

It would be sexy if not for that damn beard. But maybe they can do it again, later, at home. Properly. 

After they are finished with that kissing booth. And after Galo puts on his pants.


End file.
